Destiny of Felines
by Shatterstorm-A Thunder Warrior
Summary: Marionette falls unconscious, Max leads himself to his fate, Holly disappears, and Blue seals her fate by her name, and others fall and rise again. One girl becomes the root of it all, including the root of evil to seal more than one fate. Will Marionette's be one of those sealed fates of the rising evil? Or will she do it herself for her friendships? Read on to find out... Rated T


**Hey guys! This is my first Warriors story in a long time. That's been published. I deleted all my Sonic stories so those'll be a while before they come back, but I hope you guys like the story!**

A mixed girl with blonde almost white hair and ruby eyes, unfortunately un-natural, stood behind a white line. While a boy with fire orange hair and bright green eyes, got in the position to sprint, while a shorter girl with black hair and deep green eyes started to get in the same position. The white haired girl stepped back. _"You might want to quit before I have to destroy you and break your confidence against me."_

"You don't need to worry because I won't be the one to lose."

Flare said as he shot a smirk at Storm.  
"Will you guys stop your bickering?! I wish you guys would just quit it! That's all you ever do! _I'm gonna beat you! No! I'm gonna beat you!_ _ **I'M TIRED OF IT!**_ " The black haired girl snapped at the two bickering teenagers. But as soon as the girl stopped to catch her breath, the coach blew his air horn. The white haired girl took off, leaving the other two in the dust as the orange haired boy caught up and nearly went past her, but didn't.

"Come on Ria! You can do this!" A blue-gray haired girl with bright blue eyes shouted at the black haired girl, behind the rivaling teens ahead.  
"Blue, you know she likes the name Holly. But who do you care, you just call her whatever." A sandy haired girl said.  
"Sandy. You may be her cousin, but you aren't my mom. So get off my back."  
Sandy scowled as she stormed off.

" **TIME'S UP!** " The coach said as he approached the white and black stripe haired girl. "Marionette, You made the farthest in this time, Max," The orange haired boy groaned as he heard his real first name. "Excuse me? Anyway, Max, You made 5.3 yards, hardly less than what Marionette made. You two are going to the Races this weekend. Make sure you two see me after school. Max, that means you!"  
"Yes sir!" Max said as he hissed slightly at the part of being caught while attempting to slip away.  
"Coach Foxton, All my classes for the day are over at 12, so do you want me to come then? I can tell Ms. Rose if you want me to." Marionette said as Ria walked over to her, exhausted. "What did I make coach?" Ria asked.  
"4.7 yards. Not far enough for the Races, but you are a good sport girl!" The Coach admired Ria at her attempt to try out for the State Races.

Marionette walked over to the bleachers to Blue. *Gulp* "What'd ya think 'bout my speed Blue?"  
"Eh, I've seen faster. I am a Senior after all."

 _ **XXXXX**_

Marionette was at her locker, next to Max. "Yo Flare! Ready for the State Races? Bet we'll beat the whole State!" Marionette said. Max stayed quiet. "I thought you were excited?" "Well maybe I'm not... I'm not the fastest so they won't call me the Fire Feline!" Marionette tried her best not to laugh, or even let out a giggle, but unfortunately, she did both and Max's eyes teared up in hurt and sadness.

"COMING THROUGH!" A red haired girl said as she came through and pushed Marionette into the lockers head first.

As a completely black haired and blue eyed emo girl walked past, she ignored the unconscious girl against the lockers.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and Marionette's friends all in one group walked down the hall, fortunate enough to see Marionette and take her to Max's house.

Once Marionette was seemingly comfortable, Max's father came and motioned for everyone to bring Marionette to his lab.

"Now, children, if you wish to save your friend, you must go into this world that now holds her soul that remembers nothing about her human life, remember this name, "MoonShade"Now Max, you must be the one to find her, but you will all be confronted by cats, but you won't be able to find each other for a few days. Max, I trust you to know what to do when you and your friends enter this world..." Max's father explained very detailed. Max nodded and ran through the door, running to what may even be his doom... The rest followed quickly. But none knew they'd be enemies in this world, more loyal to being against each other, than loyal to be friends...

 ** _Alright guys, I'm going to leave you with suspense on that, and put in a little Author's Note.  
I'd like it if you R&R, but the reason being, I want to know all the flaws you see, and your opinion on how I'm doing now. And I hope you read it and think what you honestly think about it's plotline so far. This is my Warriors version of a STH story I saw like this. It was neat._**


End file.
